Do You Like Me?
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: Randy can't understand why suddenly John is suddenly so obsessed with trying to get Randy to admitting that he likes him, especially when he DOESN'T. Warning: SLASH, Centon, sex; OneShot.


**Title: **Do You Like Me?

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Centon; Orton/Cena.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing, dub-con.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N:** Hey, guys! This is my first ever post on here, so don't judge me too badly! Yes, the title is suckish too, but I'm never good at those. Anyway, it's a slash Centon story, so enjoy! :)

Also, one of my reviews talked about the spacing. It was spaced when I typed it but the site un-spaced it. I fixed it back! Hope it's easier to read now :)

[**REVAMPED**].

* * *

"Go ahead." John says as we stand in the isle of the airplane. "You don't want the window seat? You always get the window seat." I reply. "No, it's good. Go ahead." He smiles, and I just shrug and take the window seat. "Hey, mind waking me up when we land? I'm beat." I hear Punk tell Kofi as they take their seats across the isle from us. "You guys mind waking us both up when we land? I'm knockin' out too." Kofi leans over and asks John. "No problem, man." John replies. I'm thinking about taking a nap too.

Once the plane takes off, I un-buckle my seat belt and try to get comfortable, laying my head against the window. "Randy?" I hear John's voice as I feel his head lean against my shoulder. I was going to shake him off, but I'm too tired to even care. I just want sleep. We had a long drive the other day and had to go straight to a show, after that, we had to head straight to the airport. I haven't gotten any sleep in so long, I couldn't care less about John's little childish antics. "What, John?" I hear him sigh a bit lovingly before replying, "Do you like me?" He asks, and I don't automatically reply. What does he mean by that? I know I've been really hard on him lately because of my anger issues and lack of sleep, but he should know that I'm not mad at him or anything. "You're annoying as fuck, John, but yeah, I still like you. I'm not mad at you or anything, if that's what you mean." I reply, and he adjusts his head on my shoulder, "It's _not_ what I mean. Do you _like _me?" He asks again with more emphasis on the word 'like'.

I shake his head off my shoulder and look at him in confusion, mixed with slight anger. "What the fuck are you talking about, Cena?" I'm not in the mood for his bullshit. "Shh, Randy, quiet down. You don't want anyone to hear you do you?" I glance over at Phil and Kofi sleeping, then square my eyes at John in anger but lower my tone to almost a whisper, "What are you talking about, Cena?" I repeat my question. "Do…you," He lays his hand on my inner thigh, "like me?" I push his hand away, "No! What the hell is your problem?" Where the hell is this even coming from? "I don't believe you, but, okay." He shrugs. "You don't have to believe me. But _I _know I don't." I inform him, and he just shrugs again.

After a moment of silence, he turns to me again, "I thought you were going to sleep?" I give him an evil eye, "I don't feel comfortable anymore." He just laughs some, "Your choice." He says, then lays his head back on my shoulder, only for me to push him off again. "Don't test me, John." I warn, and he just smiles some and lays his head against his head rest. "Night, Ran." At that he fell asleep.

Once I was sure he was sleep, I fell asleep myself, only to wake up as the plane was landing and to see him still sleep, but with his hand back on my lap.

* * *

"You ready for our match?" John asks as I meet up with him in the gorilla. "Yep." I mumble, my head still back to our plane ride this morning. "You okay, man?" He asks, and I nod, "Yeah, I'm cool." Maybe it was just the lack of sleep that had gotten to him this morning. Ever since getting off the plane, he's been back to his normal self. Yeah, it was just delirium. I'll try to just stop thinking about it.

"…Raaandy Ooorton!" I hear Justin Robert's voice announce me, and I walk out to the ring, leaving John waiting on his entrance. Soon enough he's called out and the match starts. Every time John and I have a match, it's been said that there seems to be some sort of sexual tension between us. I don't see why or how. I mean, we just fight; just like every other guy who comes out to this ring.

I knock John down and he grabs my thighs to pull himself up, his head running over my dick as he tries to catch his breath, and I feel my dick stir as he does it. I look back at the 'tron, then back at him. Yeah, maybe this is why they say it. It does look pretty wrong.

I grab onto his head and quickly pull him up to stop the 'almost blowjob' I was getting. "What's wrong, Randy? I know you liked that." John chuckles as we lock up again, and I quickly throw him onto the ground, and he looks up at me with a small smile, before getting up and grabbing and flipping me, his hand grabbing my ass tightly as he does. "What is wrong with you?" I ask him as I put him in a headlock. "You don't like it?" He asks as he reverses it into a headlock of his own.

At this point, I'm really concerned about being put into the STF, our scripted finish.

We go through a few more moves and suddenly I find myself stuck in the STF. "TAP! TAP!" He starts screaming, and I yell out in pain. "I kind of like this position, don't you?" He whispers into my ear and I can feel his cock, hard against my ass. I tap. I wasn't supposed to yet, I was supposed to escape only to be put back in the STF, but I tap anyway. I had to get away from him.

The referee pulls John off and raises his hand as I quickly escape to the locker room. I'll shower at the hotel room. I've got to get out of here. This can't be happening.

* * *

"John, we need to talk." I say as we get into the car, ready to head off to the next city from tonight's show. "Yeah, what's up, man?" I figure this will be the best place to talk to him, alone in the privacy of our rental car. This way, I can yell as loud as need be, along with punching him in the face without any witnesses.

"What is wrong with you, man? What's been up with you lately?" I ask, and he gives me a look of confusion, "What do you mean?" He asks back. "When'd you turn gay?" I bluntly ask, and he chokes on his protein shake, "I'm not, dude! What the hell?" Okay, uhm, that doesn't make sense. "Then why have you been basically molesting me lately?" I ask. "I asked if you liked me, I never molested you." He corrects me, and I snort, "Yeah, and I told you no! Then you were grabbing on my leg, in the ring you were grabbing on my ass and rubbing against my dick! That's called molestation, John!" He just chuckles and grabs at my thigh, "Molestation is when you don't like it." I swat his hand away, "And I don't!" I yell out. "You sure?" He returns his hand to my thigh, his pinky stretching out to caress my crotch, and I quickly push his arm away again, "I'm positive! I will punch you in the fucking face, Cena, quit fucking touching me!" I warn him, but he didn't listen. He returns his hand back to my crotch as he replies, "So why'd I feel your dick rise when I touched it earlier tonight in the ring?" He has a point there. Why did it? I mean, I'm not gay the least bit! Fuck.

"You touched my dick, John! You groped me. What is my body supposed to do? I reacted to it being touched, not _you_ touching it." It's a terrible excuse, but it's all I could pull out of my ass. He laughs, "You're such a slut, Ran." I snort. He has a slight point. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to be your slut." He scrunches up his face, "That's not what I want." I switch lanes on the highway we're on, then turn to face him, "Then what _do_ you want?" I ask. "I want you to admit that you like me." What the hell is it going to take to get through to this guy? "I don't!"

At that moment, I realize his hand is still on my crotch, so I move it. "Are you sure?" He asks. "I'm positive! Why? Do _you_ like me or something?" Maybe that's the thing. Maybe he likes me and doesn't want to tell me unless I like him back. Well I'm not going to be bullied into it. "I asked you first. When you answer me, I'll answer you." My eyes bulge, "Are you retarded? I did answer you! I said I don't like you! Dammit, John Cena, I don't fucking like your ass!" I scream, but he only smiles, "I asked for an _honest _answer, Randal. Besides, it sounds like you were more-so trying to convince yourself rather than yelling at me." Am I trying to convince myself? ...Wait, no! Fuck no! There's no way in hell that I like men, John Cena no less.

"Whatever, John. I don't care what you say. I don't need to convince myself. I know I don't like men. I'm not gay." I mutter. "Whatever you say, Randy. Besides, you wouldn't _technically_ be gay," He returns his hand to my crotch, and I give up on trying to continuously move it. As long as he doesn't grab anything, I'm going to stop wasting my time, "You have a wife and you _definitely_ like women, so you'd be bi-sexual. And I never said that you liked men. I said that you like _me_." I sigh in frustration at his continuance of this. Please just let this be a bet or a dare or something. He can't possibly be doing this to me. "So what are you trying to say, John? You trying to say you're not a man?" He snorts, "Definitely not. I'm definitely all man. What I'm saying is being gay or bi-sexual means that you're attracted to only or also men as a whole. You don't like, nor are you attracted to men. Being attracted to me wouldn't make you bi or anything, Randy, because it's only one person. So don't worry. It's just you ending up falling for a friend after knowing them for a long time. No judgement there. You like me, it's alright, I understand."

His philosophy kind of grows on me the more he spews out his bullshit. I don't like him, but if I did, I technically wouldn't be gay or anything because it's just him. It'd be okay.

Wait.

God, Randy, shut the fuck up thinking about it! Now you're letting the option sound okay to yourself.

"Whatever, John, I don't care. And I don't fucking like you. You know what, John," I turn to look at him, "I think what you're doing is taking feelings that you're too scared to admit to me or yourself, and pinning them on me in a way to say what you're too scared to say." There's no reply and I glance over at him again to see him staring out the window as he bites his lip. Maybe I struck a nerve? So does that mean John really does like me?

"So if you don't like me, why is your dick rising?" Cena asks after minutes of silence as he cups my growing bulge, and I knock his hand away, "Dammit, Cena! Stop touching me, or I'll put your ass out of this car and leave you on this fucking highway for some crazy ass fan to come kidnap you! I swear to God I'll do it! Put your fucking hands on me or my dick one more time, and you're out of this fucking car!" That's all I can do to reply. I can't understand why his touch is arousing me. I mean, he's John. John! My buddy from OVW. One of the straightest guys I know. This seriously can't be happening.

He just laughs and put in his headphones. The rest of the car ride I sit listening to him rapping to random love songs he has on his iPod.

* * *

"God, I wish I was there right now, babe," I say to my wife, Samantha, as I sit on the phone listening to her tell me all the things she'd do to me if I were there right now. My daughter, Alanna, is at her Grandparent's house and Sam is home alone and horny. This would be the perfect time for Sam and I to be alone, but here I am stuck in my hotel room, wondering why I hadn't gone out with John and the other guys, "Oh, really? I think I'd like that." I reply to a comment she made as I stroke myself.

Sometime ago, my pants and boxers came off and I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm sitting here on the couch, jacking off to her voice.

"Hey, I brought you some ribs from— Woah!" John busts into our shared hotel room, and I quickly pull a blanket over my naked lower half. 'Get out!' I mouth to him as Sam continues talking, clueless that someone else had entered the room with me. John doesn't comply. Instead he gives an evil grin and walks into the bathroom.

He comes out seconds later in just some gym shorts, and I reach for my pants to put them back on, only for him to kick them out of my reach. "I will kill you." I say to him as I cover the mouth of the phone. "You wouldn't kill me. You like me too much." He whispers as he approaches me, and I hold out my hand to keep him away, but he knocks it away and straddles me. I try to push him off but he holds my shoulders down against the back of the couch while pushing all his lower weight against my waist to keep me down, and I groan out at our erections touching through the fabric of his shorts and my blanket. "Just enjoy it, Ran." He whispers in my ear. "Stop, John!" I hiss after pulling the phone away from my mouth, but he doesn't stop and he doesn't reply. Instead he begins sucking on my neck, right on my spot which gets a strangled moan from me.

"Huh? Yeah, touching myself, baby." I reply to Sam after she asked if that's why I made that sound, and I feel John smile against my skin at the lie. "Get off, John!" I pull the phone away again and demand, but he only sucks harder. As he sucks, his hand trails over my chest, stopping to roll my left nipple between his fingers. "Ah, God." I groan out, and Sam giggles thinking it was from her dirty talk, and I pray John thinks the same.

I can't let his touch be effecting me like this. It's not right.

I take my free hand and place it against his chest, trying to push him away, and John leans back with my push, but only to move from my neck to my right nipple. "Fuck!" I yell out as I clutch at John's pec. "Hm? Oh. Yeah, baby, I do." I reply to her question of if I like what she's saying. At this point, I'm so focused on everything that John's doing, I'm not even listening to Samantha anymore.

"Please, please stop, John." I beg, but he only grinds against my dick with his as he latches onto my other nipple with his tongue. "Oh, good God!" I yell out at the friction, and John, happy at my reactions, pulls away with a fat smile on his face, before going back to kissing all over my neck and jaw while continuing to grind against me, and soon I catch myself grinding up against him, but quickly stop.

I can't be doing this. Not with him.

After returning his lips to my neck, he lifts himself enough to pull the blanket away from my body, and quickly takes ahold of my cock, squeezing tightly as he strokes me at a fast pace. "Oh holy fuck!" I yell out. "Babe, I stopped awhile ago, you're still at it?" I hear Sam ask. "You like that, Ran?" John asks at the same time. "Yes. Fuck." I reply to the both of them. I can't deny that it feels amazing.

I still occasionally push against John, trying to get him off as I attempt to stand and knock him on his ass, but the more things continue, the more I don't even care about them stopping. It feels too good.

I throw my head back against the couch and shut my eyes as Sam starts talking about something that happened at work, and as John continues stroking my cock. I barely notice when he leans up and uses his free hand to struggle out of his own shorts.

Fuck, we're both naked. I don't think this is going to stop. I don't think I care at this point.

He places his rock hard cock next to mine and begins stroking them together, getting me to groan out lowly and open my eyes to look down at his dick. I've seen it before, obviously, but never wanted to nor cared to actually _look _at it. Mine's slightly longer and his' slightly thicker. I close my eyes tightly in shame as I notice my mouth salivating. There is no way I'm going to let that thing in my mouth!

He slowly climbs off my body and gets down on the floor, on his knees, between my legs and takes my dick in his mouth. "Oh fuck J—" I catch myself before I let his name slip out, but he catches it and smirks up at me. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think there was some girl in your room right now, Randy." Samantha says with a chuckle. "No, babe, trust me. There's no girl in the room with me." I reply honestly. No, there's only John fucking Cena in here with my dick in his mouth. "Just hang up, Ran." John says as he takes a break from my dick to wipe his face, and I shake my head no. The only way I can keep what little composure I have left is to stay on the phone with Sam. I mean, yes, he's sucking my dick, but, that's on him. If I stay on the phone, I can stop it from progressing if need be.

I try to continue on in my conversation with her as John clumsily gives me a blow job. It may be his first time and he may not exactly know what to do, but he's doing a hell of a job at it. As I continue on in my conversation, I find myself with my hand on his head, guiding him. God, I'm about to bust. John can tell and he begins sucking harder, taking me all the way into his mouth, his nose coming in contact with my body. I quickly fumble with both hands to mute the phone as my stomach muscles contract. "Ah, John, fuck yes!" I scream out as John takes stream after stream of cum down his throat like a pro.

John pulls away and wipes his face some more as he chuckles at Sam's voice that ended up on speakerphone when I'd struggled to mute my end. He grabs the phone, un-mutes it, and puts it back to my ear as he climbs back on me. "Yeah, I remember her." I say to Sam as she asked me a question. He was _just_ trying to get me to hang up. He must have only given me the phone back so I couldn't stop him from straddling me again. He leans up and runs my dick along his quivering hole, over and over and over, as he sucks on my neck, waiting for me to reach full hardness again.

Oh God, this is really about to happen. I'm really about to fuck John. There's nothing I can do to stop this, not that I want to at this point. I've come to terms with the fact that I want this to happen just as bad as he does.

Once we're both finally ready, me physically and him mentally, he slowly starts to sit on my dick. God, he's so fucking tight. Before I can even do anything, I'm buried to the hilt in his tight heat. "Ah, fuck!" I groan out as I grab his waist with my free hand. "Sam, can I call you back, please?" If I'm going to be forced into this, I'm going to give it my all. She laughs about something she said about my constant horniness, but I'm not even hearing her words anymore. "I'll talk to you later, hun. Love you, bye." And with that I hang up the phone and toss to the side.

I, now, hold his waist with both hands as I stare up at him. The pain he's in shows on his face, his eyes screwed shut as he hisses through clenched teeth, adjusting to the new invader of his privacy. "Are you okay, John?" I ask as I reached up and caress his face. I hate seeing him in pain. I've always hated seeing it. He nods his head as he lays his head against my shoulder and takes deep breaths. "John…" I whisper, trying to figure out what I should do. He attempts to lift himself, only to hiss out in pain and stay in place, biting down on my collarbone.

"John, kiss me." I blurt out, and he leans back to look at me in confusion. "What?" He asks. "I said to fucking kiss me, Cena." I reply. "But…but I thought you weren't into this. I thought you didn't like me." He doesn't understand. I don't understand either. Why do I want him so bad suddenly? "John, you've got my cock in your ass. There's no going back at this point. Fucking kiss me." He smiles a bit before kissing me, his arms wrapping around my neck as my hands slide from his waist and up his back. Our lips move in rhythm for awhile before my tongue trails across his lips, begging for entrance, and he opens up and my tongue attacks his, fighting for dominance which he quickly lets me win, and I explore his mouth, tasting the remnants of myself, all while my hands roam his body. Soon I grab on each side of his ass and slowly begin moving inside of him; him too into the kiss to notice.

When I finally pull away from him, he moans out, feeling me stroking inside him. He places his hands on each of my shoulders and takes over the work, riding my dick like I've never been rode before. "God, John, yes." I groan out. It feels so good being deep inside him. "Was it worth it?" John leans into my ear and asks. "Hell yes." I reply truthfully.

All the crazy shit that he's done to me the past few days has truly turned out to be worth it.

I hold his waist tighter and begin lifting myself to meet his body. "God, Randy, this feels so good, this is unbelievable." He moans out, and I lean up and sink my teeth into his neck. His cologne mixing with his sweat and the smell of sex in the air is driving me crazy. He's driving me crazy. He cries out as I bite and suck up and down his neck and I continue meeting his body with powerful thrusts.

Once I pull away from his neck, he leans his forehead against mine and stares into my eyes. "God, Randy, you're gorgeous." I reach a hand up and cup his neck and kiss him. Once we pull away, I stare hard at his face, taking in every single one of his features. "You're so, so goddamn beautiful, Johnny." I caress his face, and he blushes heavily at my words and pet name. "You mean that?" He asks. "Yes, Johnny, you're perfect." I kiss him again before returning back to the task at hand of our sex.

After awhile I feel the all too familiar feeling of my stomach muscles tightening as an orgasm flashes over me, and I can tell the same is happening to John. "Fuck, Randy, I'm gonna cum!" He yells out. "I'm gonna cum too. Fuck! Cum for me, baby." I tell him as I take hold of his dick and begin stroking as he continues to bounce upon my cock. Within seconds his cum covers my hand and chest, and I shoot my stream deep inside of him as he screams out my name. After riding out our orgasms and we both come down from our high, he collapses against my shoulder, me still inside him, and I kiss his neck as I hold him tightly.

"Ran?" He calls out as he tries to control his heavy breathing. "Yeah, Johnny?" I answer, then kiss his neck again. "I like you calling me 'Johnny'." I can feel him smile against my skin. "Good." I reply, and hold him tighter. "Ran?" He calls out again. "Yeah, baby?" I again answer, and he smiles at the pet name. "What do we do now? I wasn't exactly expecting this to happen when I started all this." He pulls away and looks in my eyes, and I sigh and bite my lip in thought. I don't know what we're going to do now. "Why _did _you start all this?" I decide to ask instead of answering him. "I don't know. To be honest, Ran, I've liked you a really long time." My eyes go wide, "What's a really long time?" He bites his lip for a moment as he stares at my abs before replying, "Since our OVW days." He bites his lip again, anticipating my reply. "Why didn't you just tell me back then?" I can't believe this. "Because, Randy! I saw how you were and how you acted! You would have never put up with me back then if I'd told you. I would have never had such a great friend in you if I would have told you!" I foreword my brows in confusion at his words, "That's not true, John! It's not like I have anything against gay people or anything like that! I mean, I would have turned you down back then, yeah, but that's it! I would have turned you down and went back to how life was before you told me. I wouldn't have stopped being your friend." I try to get him to understand. "I didn't want to take that chance, Ran." He sighs and lays his head back against my shoulder.

"What made you start up these charades the other day? Why now?" I ask as I lay my hand to his face. "I don't know. The tension in our matches lately and your recent little sporadic fights with Sam and just…I don't know. I couldn't hold it in anymore." He answers. "I wish you would have told me sooner, John, and in a different way. You have no clue how bad I wanted to punch you in the face." He laughs out, "Yeah, well if I just told you straight up, would this have ever happened? Would you have slept with me?" He asks, and I just shrug, "I can't say, Johnny, I really can't. I just don't know."

He sighs a bit, "You never answered me, ya know? What's going to happen between us now?" I pull him back and kiss him, "Johnny, you've brought out these feelings in me that I never knew was there. I never noticed how beautiful you are, and how amazing of a person you are. In recent days, my thoughts have been filled with nothing but thoughts of you, _us_. I can't get you out of my head and tonight was one of the best nights of my life. Johnny, I don't know how you got me like this, but I don't want this to stop. I don't want us to ever stop. I don't think I can be the boyfriend that you want or whatever, and I'm pretty positive I can't be open about this and can't tell people about us, but, I'll give _us _a try. I think not only do I owe you that, but I really, really want us to happen at this point." John's smile got wider and wider as I spoke to the point where I'm sure that his face will get stuck like that, but my heart melts at his dimples. "I'd love that, Randy! And I understand that you don't want to tell people about us, I understand that. I mean, you have Sam and I have Liz. Plus, I don't think absolutely anyone would take to us too kindly. And if they do? I don't want anyone to try and get a shot with my man." He kisses my lips and collapses back on my chest. "Your man? I'm really liking the sound of that." I lay my head against his. "So it's set in stone? You're mine now?" He asks, and I squeeze him tightly, "Yeah. I'm yours now for the rest of forever. Now why don't you get my dick out of you and let's go to sleep." He laughs and climbs off of me with a groan from the both of us.

"Can you walk?" I laugh at him, and he rolls his eyes, "I'll be fine." He replies, but his legs buckle a bit and he collapses on the bed. "Not even. I split your ass in half." I laugh as I collapse on the bed next to him and pull him tightly in my arms. "Whatever, it was worth it." He smiles, and I kiss him. "Just know I'm never going to bottom, alright?" I inform him, and he chuckles, "I'm okay with that. I like being dominated by you." He cuddles closer. "Good." I smile.

"Hey, babe?" He calls out. "Yeah, Johnny?" I ask. "I love you, Ran." He mumbles, and I quickly turn my head to look at him, totally caught off guard. I've told him that I love him before, but back then I meant it in a brotherly way. Now suddenly he's laying naked with me in my arms. Now suddenly I'm his boyfriend. I loved him before, so I still love him, right? "I love you too, baby." That brings a big smile to his face before he drifts off to sleep, and I kiss his head and close my eyes myself.

I think I can make this work. I think this is really going to work.

* * *

**A/N:** **The End**. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/reviews/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
